Tales of the Three
by DaughterofTheHuntress
Summary: Different take on Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth. Thaluke and Percabeth. Different stories on Thalia and why Luke turned. A different way Thalia was taken. What if they just thought she was a pine tree? What if Luke switched back to the good side?
1. Chapter 1

Thalia and Luke were running away from two hellhounds, sticks scratching their legs as they. They were both breathing heavily at the amount of running they were doing.

"Let's just fight them!" Thalia gasped out.

"Okay, take that one." Luke replied pointing at the slightly smaller one. She would have complained that she could take the bigger one, but they didn't have that time so she nodded.

She faced the smaller one and brought out ageis, her spear. It sparked with electricity as she stabbed the

* * *

hellhound through the heart. It exploded in dust. She turned towards Luke and saw him finish off his monster. As it turned to dust, Thalia and Luke looked at each other before turning and walking farther.

They reached the edge of the woods and looked at each other again. Luke's bright blue eyes were filled with concern for her. "I'm fine." She said and he nodded.

"I know, I was just enjoying the view." He said smiling at her blushing, which she never did unless it was Luke, the only person who saw the soft side of her. It didn't come out often, just enough for Luke to see how important he was to her. It made him smile. They walked the rest of the day.

Neither of them knew how much was in store the next day.

* * *

Annabeth absolutely hated her family. They absolutely hated her too. How can four people hate one seven year old girl so much? Her stepmom would go on and on about what a freak she was and never let her two sons forget it. My dad just stood behind her agreeing with everything she said. She just accepted none of them thought she was the thing to complete their perfect family.

She didn't look like her dad, which she was sure he was glad for the excuse that she wasn't his daughter. She did have the same kind features though. Her dad said that she looked like her mom, which made him hate her even more. She had honey blond hair and startling gray eyes that looked at you as if calculating you. She was a rather pretty little girl. Her stepmom would go on about how she liked herself too much even when she didn't even respond.

They made her do all the chores around the house and she never had anytime to herself. She attracts monsters to her and one day when she finished off one monster her stepmom walked up to her."You must leave." She had said coldly.

"Why?" Annabeth asked in a soft voice, looking up at the woman who hated her so much.

"You put my family and I in danger, so you must go." She said. Annabeth looked up in horror.

"Where will I go?" She asked. Her stepmom shrugged.

"I don't care, as long as you're out by morning." She replied. Annabeth nodded and walked in the house with a numb feeling. She walked passed her dad.

"Dad?" She asked. He looked at her with an almost pained expression, as if looking at her reminded him too much of her mother.

"Goodbye, Annie." He said and she felt herself go numb. Nobody loved her. She was alone.

* * *

She was out by morning like her stepmom said. She survived in a way an animal would, scrounging for food in a garbage can. She had to protect herself with a hammer. She came across more monsters. They wanted her because she was a demigod, her dad had told her.

She slept in alleys. Not that that was safe, but she whacked anyone who tried to harm her with her hammer.

One day she was hiding in a cardboard box, and she heard the sound of feet, shaking the ground. Thinking was a monster she backed away. Then when she gathered enough courage the box was flipped over."No more monsters!" She screamed, punching and kicking. She felt a pair of arms around her.

"We're not monsters, but we do fight them." She looked up at the sound of a girl's voice. The girl looked around twelve and had scariest shield she had ever seen. The girl must have noticed her staring because she put the shield away.

"You're a demigod?" She asked and the girl nodded."We both are." She pointed at the boy who had restrained her. He looked fourteen.

"I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus." The girl said.

"I'm Luke, son of Hermes." The boy said.

"I'm Annabeth." They smiled.

"Well Annabeth, how would you like a real weapon?" He asked taking her hammer and giving her a knife. It probably wasn't the smartest idea to give a knife to a seven year old, but they let it slide.

"Thanks." She said and Luke smiled.

"No problem." He replied.

* * *

They stuck together after that then everything turned south.

* * *

**Thanks from reading! Review and tell me if you like it or hate it. Was it close enough to the book? I know Annabeth ran away, but I thought it would be cool if they had forced her. **

**Also sorry for the lines in the beginning, I didn't know how to take them off. I don't own Percy Jackson(I'm nowhere near that talented.) if I did own it, Bianca, Beckendorf,Luke, and Silena wouldn't have died**.


	2. Making Their Way

"Thalia?" Annabeth asked as they were walking in a dark, long, alley, two months later. Annabeth reached Thalia's chin in height, for Thalia was very small. Thalia and Luke had become the only family that loved her.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Who do you think my godly parent is?" She asked, her gray eyes filled with curiosity.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was Aphrodite with your looks." Luke said cheekily. She knew he was joking, but her face heated up.

Thalia slapped his shoulder, and he held his hands to his heart in mock hurt. Both of the girls rolled their eyes. "I think it could be Athena." Thalia said.

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"Because you're brilliant and sensible. You definitely have the traits of a child of wisdom... I think. I wouldn't know, really, I haven't been around that many demigods." Thalia

replied. Luke nodded in agreement.

They were so supportive of her. Luke charmed her in a brotherly way even though she admits she kind of has a crush on him. He had gorgeous bright blue eyes, the color of the sky at midday, and cropped blond hair. He was rather muscular for five years of fighting monsters on his own. His smile was always bright and happy, even in the darkest of days. Not her or even Thalia knew his family story. All they knew was that something horrible happened to his mother leaving her little sanity. She knows she would have run away, if she had to see that everyday.

Thalia already told her story, as did Annabeth. Thalia had had black hair that was once short and spiky, but now reached to her shoulders. She had many loose strands sticking up everywhere it was probably because she was so electric. She had piercing blue eyes that look like there was actual electricity in them. She wore punk clothes. No matter her size, you knew not to mess with her. She was wearing a _Death to Barbie T-shirt. __She was awesome. _

_She said she ran away when her Mom became a drinking addict. She had she was always thinking of running away, but when her brother Jason who had been two when she was ten died in a mysterious way. She met Luke along the way and they had been friends since._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please critic! My mom already told me I have to much dialogue and not enough descriptions of characters' surroundings. **_

_**Im trying to get better at that. Ive only been in school for a few weeks and I'm exsausted already.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Pleasssssse!**_

_**Pleeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssseeeee! **_

_**If you do I'll update faster! Not that I have any followers on this story, but I'll be grateful to everyone I get. Sorry this chapter was short, forgive me. **_

_**Also I don't own Percy Jackson, obviously I'm not that good.**_


	3. Almost There

Grover heard of a child of the big three, it was his job to find her. She was the daughter of Zeus, king of the gods. He had to find her, but he didn't know she had two demigods traveling with her.

Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth were walking a week later, when they heard a crunch of leaves behind them. It could have been anything, but they always thought it was a monster.

The way the sound was heard was like it was 10x louder than it actually was, with their fear. They braced themselves and out came a boy with curly brown hair and little horns on his head.

"Where's the one they call Thalia?" He asked. Thalia's head shot up at her name.

"That would be me." Thalia said.

"We have to get you to... are those two demigods?" He asked gesturing to Luke and Annabeth,"I'm Grover by the way. I'm a satyr."

"They are demigods. What do you want with us?" Thalia said.

"We have to get you to Camp Half-Blood. The only safe place for demigods." He said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Thalia said. Grover nodded and they made their way to Camp Half-Blood.

**Sorry fort the short chapter, I just wanted to get an update in.**


	4. Shocking Discovery

Grover took the three to a camp. They read it as Camp Half-Blood. There was one thing stopping them from reaching it. Monsters. They were up the hill when Thalia stopped.

"They want me! You guys go!" She said. They all shook their heads.

"We're not leaving you!" Luke said simply.

"You have to." Thalia said, her eyes swimming with tears. She was desperate to get them across the line. She turned to face the monsters, before turning back to Luke and mouthing, 'I love you'. They watched sadly as she was ripped apart by monsters. Before she died though, Zeus took pity and turned her into a tree. The three watching stood fascinated as it made a barrier, blocking the monsters from getting to them.

Then it hit them. Thalia was dead. Luke was the most miserable followed by Annabeth, who was too young to have watched her die like that. Grover was feeling lousy. He had failed.

Luke decided to leave. He kissed Annabeth's forehead before walking out camp that night. He looked at Thalia's pine and whispered four words.

"I love you too." He didn't know that Thalia wasn't dead. She wasn't even a tree. She was just trapped inside of it.

* * *

Thalia woke up in a forest. She had no idea where she was. She looked farther beyond and saw a house on top of a hill. It was possibly the only thing there besides trees. It was built like a gingerbread mansion. One lady was walking toward her.

"I have company." She said evilly. She had dark brown hair with one red streak in the front. She had a crazy glint in her onyx eyes. She sneered at Thalia."You'll be here forever." She said.

Thalia was confused and scared."Where am I?" She asked.

The lady smirked."I kidnapped you. I am lady Mahila. I am queen of flowers. I saved you from death so you could be my little slave. You are at my home. Palace of Flowers." She said. "Now it's time for you to get to work."

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. I was trying to get a chapter in. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Well thanks for reading, I hope you aren't too confused. Things will be explained in depth next chapter.**


End file.
